Question: $\vec v = (4,3)$ $4\vec v= ($
Explanation: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $4 \vec{v}$ : $\begin{aligned} {4}\vec v = {4} \cdot (4,3) &= \left({4} \cdot 4, {4} \cdot 3\right) \\\\ &= (16,12) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (16,12) $.